Sparks Fly
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: [AU] Violence from both Shizuo and Izaya are common, everyone knows it. Shizuo soon realizes that Izaya's violence is a lot different with him than with others. - Shizaya. Romance. Drama. Smut/lemon.
1. Prologue

_~ Prologue - Sparks Fly._

**.**

**.**

How did I end up like this?

Torn fabric and scattered blood matting my clothes. Sheesh, all I wanted to do was head home from a night of drinking, but no I don't even get a break from that, instead the Yellow Scarves had to come and attack me, even using animal tranquilizers to wear me out. How ironic.

Some how I ended up all the way out by the port, wounded and the sun has gone down making it eerily pitched black besides the lights from the warehouses. A few minutes ago I lost the rather efficient group, that's a good thing. I closely listen to the sounds of the whistling wind from the waters, and the slight sounds from the lights flickering, there was no one sneaking around trying to ambush me in one area, there was no one here.

I began to walk backwards, while I was in my moment of paranoia my back hit the warehouse. Panting in and out, I slid to the damp ground, a flickering light over head and water dripping from it's tip from the pouring rain hours before.

Biting my lip as a groan surfaced up my throat while I leaned inwards to grab the small tranquilizers that are sticking out of my skin, four on each of my legs, two on my left arm, one on my right, three on my back.

"Fucking.. bastards.." Throwing the tranquilizers to the side, I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes. The haziness is kicking in, I'll probably pass out here tonight and some worker will eventually find me in the morning.

For that very moment I thought my night would end in a daze, instead I opened my eyes right at the sound of something smooth clasping open, there was a rather distinct scent bugging my nose and my mind that only reminded me of one person.

The creepy poetic smile in the darkness came closer to where I was, held a blade in his hand that gleamed off the flickering light from the warehouse.

"Don't tell me you're giving up, that isn't the Shizu-chan I know."

I sighed and grit my teeth at the approaching figure that reminded me of the fight we had earlier today, five cars totaled, two buildings and a few gang members were in our path of destruction, and yet he had to come and bother me at a time like this.

_The asshole really had nothing else to do._

"Che, you have a life Izaya, go live it and stop bugging mine," I spat, my glare never losing it's edge as he stopped just five feet away from where I was.

He played with the knife in his hand then he placed it back in his pocket, his black hair looked wet and matted. There hasn't been rain for the past few hours, he either just took a shower or got splashed by a car.

I bit my lip again as the pain began to numb my legs and my arms, my shoulders slacked and Izaya right away noticed, his smile dropped into a distressed frown of disappointment.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you're in a pickle and can't seem to get out of it, but don't worry," He took out his blade once more and his smile turned a little more twisted. "I can fix that, there seems to be some gang members still looking for you and I don't like when someone plays with my toys."

My eyes widened, "Izaya, you better not do anything stupid!"

He shook his head, his bangs swaying with it, "The only one that's stupid is you Shizu-chan, I'm just doing what I do best. Destroy people's lives." He swiftly darted off into the darkness, I tried to move, but I couldn't. Everything felt heavy and my vision was going out, the last thing I could hear were the screams echoing in this isolation, then I was out.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Ripped Paper

**~ 1st Chapter - **

**.**

**.**

I woke up in the hospital the following afternoon, my mind was a little hazy from the prior night but my memories were coming back in bits, and the first thing I remembered was Izaya with his twisted smile and his knife, I wonder if anyone found the bodies, I wonder if they're going to blame me for Izaya's doing.

My brother, Kasuka was sitting next to me with a bouquet of 'get well' flowers and a bottle of milk. He nonchalantly gave me the bottle after I was able to sit up right on the hospital bed, I drank it all in one gulp. Feeling a little rejuvenated to kick Izaya's ass for the way he was acting yesterday.

I know for a fact no one in their right mind likes to be called a toy, and worse he called me 'his' toy. Which infuriates me a lot more, I was ready to get up, take the IV out and grab my clothes then run all the way to Izaya's flat and murder him in cold blood.

Kasuka held me back, he placed the bouquet of flowers and reasoned with me to stay where I was. So I did, waiting for the damn doctor to come and check me out, so I can get discharged, I even asked Kasuka to go get the doctor to make this go faster. Once he left, a few moments after my familiar annoying friend Shinra walked into the room, holding a clipboard and wearing his usual white lab coat.

"Well, well Shizuo. This is a first in months that you've been here," He smiled brightly, I shook my head and wondered how he can stay happy all the time, sadistic bastard.

"Whatever, just get me out of here," I tried getting up again, but Shinra came running to my side and placed his hand against my chest and pushed me back against the bed.

"No, no, no Shizuo! You can't leave, you were tranquilized a lot last night, and lost a lot of blood, if it wasn't Izaya who phoned, you would be dead!" Shinra rambled, but the one thing that comprehended was Izaya's stupid godforsaken name.

I clenched my teeth, I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Izaya phoned the paramedics?" I asked, astonished.

Shinra nodded fast, "Yep. Then he called me and told me to be your personal doctor while you were in the hospital," Shinra said, everything he said felt complicated to me because I'd know that Izaya would never in his right mind do that, something was seriously wrong with him.

I think Shinra knew what I was thinking, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Izaya may think he's some god, but we both know he's human, and there's nothing stopping him for being human by saving your life."

I clicked my tongue, "Or this is some sick twisted game he's playing with me."

Shinra shook his head then shrugged his shoulders, probably not knowing either. "Maybe he's doing both."

I was sick of hearing about some false hope that Izaya was kind-hearted enough to save my life. It was obvious he was just trying to save his toy before it broke on him, the asshole.

"Can you discharge me!" I asked, glaring at him again.

Shinra wagged his finger in my face, "If you promise you won't kill Izaya."

I breathed in all of my anger and let it out, "Fine! But it's not my fault if he comes waltzing into Ikebukuro and he suddenly dies!"

Shinra chuckled and skipped out of the room.

Now all I had to do was wait for those damn discharged papers and get the hell out of here. I was going through my thoughts then Kasuka walked in, holding a piece of paper in his hand, like usual he sat down next to me and passed me the note.

I took it gently in my hands and opened it's single flap: How's my favorite toy? ^w^

All my rage build up and quickly destroyed the paper in little bits.

"Izaaaayyyaaaa~!"

**.**

**_._**

**_To be Continued._**


	3. Threats, Blackmailing?

**~ 2nd Chapter - Theats, blackmailing?**

**.**

**.**

"Izaayaaa!" Shizuo's horrendous yell was heard from outside where the cunningly informant broker stood on the corner of the sidewalk with his cellphone out, he broke out an amused smile and turned away.

"Gotta say, Shizu-chan, you really scare me," Izaya muttered, his smile never faltering from his face. Even though he was calm, there was this ache of wanting to turn back and taunt the brute more than once, just to see those angry expressions the bartender usually spurns.

However, he had business to attend to and the taunting would have to wait. His ash red eyes read the texts he received from Shiki not too long ago, it mostly had to do with the Dollars and the Blue squares that were continuously terrorizing business and Izaya had to simply talk with the leaders to get it straightened out.

Of course, being an information broker had some perks, he was the best at what he did and he knew exactly who the leaders were. He looked through his contacts and found the one he was looking for, the one whom will give him what he wants.

_Ryugamine Mikado._

He pressed call, and waited and waited until finally the middle schooler answered his phone.

"Hello?" There were sounds of laughter in the background that sounded way to familiar of Masamaoi Kida and the sweet giggling of a female companion, Sonohara Anri.

"Hello Mikado, how are you?" Izaya said in such a jolly voice, he could hear the ones in the background stop laughing.

"Izaya, right?" Mikado asked in a very hard tense voice.

Izaya chuckled, obviously amused by the reaction he couldn't see but he could easily provoke from just a call. "Yes Mikado, it's me Orihara Izaya. The one and only, I need you to meet me somewhere, alone in fifteen minutes."

There was silence over the phone until Izaya heard a confirmed sigh. "Alright, where?"

"Shinjuku." He hung up and kept strolling back to his apartment, ready to take care of business for today and do his daily ritual: have a steamy bath, watch his weight, eat dinner, go on the computer and see who's on the chatline.

Skipping and swinging his arms back and forth, he couldn't think of a better job than being an Information broker, it brought him to so many wonderful humans, like Shizu-chan who's so easy to manipulate but very unpredictable and Kida who's holds his heart on his sleeve, Shinra is his best friend, Celty the dullahan from Valhalla and of course Mikado whom is showing such promise.

Now all he has to do is make sure the two rowdy gangs stay in their place and he can have a free week to himself. The thought made him almost want to skip and move faster to his destination.

And when he did, he was gratefully reacquainted with Mikado who stood outside the building of Izaya's apartment flat. Hands stuffed into his pocket, one hand holding his switchblade firmly in his hand inside his pocket while he walked closer towards Mikado who stood with little sign of fear on his face.

"Glad that you knew where I lived, I would have to walk around a block calling out your name," Izaya sarcastically said. Mikado's lips twitched by what he had said, his own hands inside his pant pockets, he was not uncomfortable in the presence of Izaya, but extremely calm to be in the informants presence.

"Is there something you wanted from me Izaya?" Mikado asked, his voice rigid.

Izaya tilted his head just the slightest to the side, "Yes, actually there was something I wanted to talk with you about Mikado, but I think my apartment is where we should be for this conversation, I don't want unnecessary people listening on us."

He turned and walked into the building, Mikado let out a sigh and followed him towards the elevator. When they were in the steel box, there was only silence between the two.

"Does this have to do with Kida?" Mikado asked, glancing at the informant who looked at him at the same time, Izaya continued to have a grin plastered on his smile.

"No. This has nothing to do with Kida, but more pressing matters," The door opened and they both walked out, Izaya dug around his pocket that didn't have the switch blade in and took out a pair of keys where he shoved the silver one into the door and pushed it open.

His apartment was empty and silent, to the surprise of Izaya who was expecting Namie. He checked around just to make sure and turned around swiftly to face Mikado who stood perfectly still, a grim expression was what Izaya saw.

"The reason you are here Mikado is that you're messing up business for me. You see, I know that you're the leader of Dollars and the Blue Squares, ever since you threatened Aoba and I have to say I respect you for doing such a thing to the prick, but I need you to hold a grip on those two gangs, at least enough for me to extract some information out of a few."

Mikado shown little emotion to what Izaya had said to him, but he gave a nod. "Sure, but what does that have to do with you extracting information?"

Izaya chuckled at his confidence to ask, he walked closer to the middle schooler, "They walk around in groups and do terrible things to innocent people, and I don't need to walk to an underground doctor each time just to ask a few questions."

Mikado's lips twitched again, "You're very reliable on yourself, and consciously bold with a blade so I don't see why I have to do what you want me to do."

Izaya's smile faltered just for a split second, he was getting incredibly fed up with his attempts at removing his emotions, it was getting on his nerves that he was also resisting.

Swiftly Izaya moved closer than he was before, pushing Mikado against the couch with the tip of the switch blade to his neck, Mikado's breath hitched.

"I'm telling you to control them before they start to control you. If you don't, then I'm going to be forced to kill you and I'm going to make it look like an accident, when you're gone, Aoba will be the next in charge and I know you don't want that," Izaya growled in his face, his eyes filled with malice as he dug the blade deeper into his neck.

"You don't want that either Izaya," Mikado managed to say, and it was the truth. It'd be hectic to have his fun if there were Blue squares overlapping the Dollars.

Izaya let out a short laugh, "You're right Mikado, I don't, I'm able to tolerate you and you're new transformation enough to not kill you. I'm just asking for one thing Mikado, control them." He pulled away, taking a few steps back. His lips in a firm line and his ash red eyes hardened at Mikado's nonchalant reaction.

"Fine Izaya, I'll cooperate," Mikado finally said, he reached with his finger tips to touch the small cuts that Izaya just inflicted on him.

Izaya lowered his blade and dropped it into his coat pocket, a smile flashed onto his face once more. "Alright, nice doing business with you Mikado," He gently touched Mikado's shoulder to guide him back to the door. "It's just a small favor anyways since I'm keeping your secret about being the leaders in all."

Mikado raised his eyebrow, "Now you're blackmailing?"

Izaya shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door and lightly pushed the middle schooler out the door, "Threats, black mailing, they're all the same to me. See you next time Mikado," He said gleefully and then shut the door, sighing he skipped over to his computer and logged on.

"Wonder who's on today," He muttered to himself, but there wasn't anyone interesting so he logged off and shook his jacket off, then strolled upstairs to look for clothes and a towel for his shower.

"Now my daily routine." Izaya closed the door to the bathroom and all was heard was the water turning on in the silent apartment of Orihara Izaya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued._**


	4. Difficult

**~ 3rd Chapter - Difficult.**

**.**

**.**

It's been an entire week since Shizuo has seen Izaya, and the week has been bliss. There were barely any gang members patrolling the streets and back allies, no streetlamps ending up in places that they shouldn't be. Shizuo, however, knew better than to think Izaya was suddenly gone for good.

He was up to something, preparing for it, it's only a matter of time until Izaya unleashes this plot of his. He considered going over to Izaya's and asking the flea for an explanation, but it was probably what Izaya wanted in the first place. The one thing he didn't want was to stoop to Izaya's filthy level.

So after work he headed to Shinra's, just to get some information on the informant broker. It was late around ten at night when Shizuo stood in front of Shinra's apartment door, bringing his arm up and clenched his hand together into a fist. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, he could easily hear someone giggling on the other side, then the door opened.

Revealing a glasses wearing brunette with a nonchalant smile on his face, "Hey Shizuo, whats up? Here to visit me and Celty?" He asked, moving out of the way so Shizuo can walk inside, he looked around and saw Celty sitting on the couch, she waved at him and he waved back.

"Not exactly," Shizuo said, running his fingers through his hair. "I was wondering if you know what Izaya is up too?"

Shinra raised his eyebrow, "When did you start caring about Izaya?"

Shizuo shook his head, "No, I don't care, it's just he's been M.I.A for the past week and it's kind of suspicious."

Celty came walking over to them, tapping against her PDA, then she showed it to Shizuo who was shocked by what she typed down.

**[He's sick.]**

"Are you serious?" Shizuo wondered, already feeling paranoid by the revelation about Izaya's condition and why he hasn't been around Ikebukuro to ruin his day.

Shinra sighed, "Yeah, he got sick a few days ago, I gave him some medicine and told him specifically to stay inside."

Shizuo sighed, "I see. So he's not plotting world domination," He felt a little relieved to know that the flea was sick at home, instead of having his way with every human being in the world.

Shinra's eyes sparkled with an idea, he turned and ran towards the kitchen where he rummaged through the cupboards until he found some bottles.

"Can you do me a favor, Shizuo, take these to Izaya's, it might help to speed the recovery," He passed them into Shizuo's hands who raised his eyebrow at Shinra.

"Are you seriously asking me to do that?" He knew Shinra was crazy, but this was insane. To ask him to give Izaya medicine was ridiculous, he'd rather let Izaya suffer with his sickness.

"Come on Shizuo, just go over there and give them to him and that's it, it's not that hard," Shinra pleaded which made Shizuo think he was rather pathetic.

"Fine, but if he says one single insult, I'm breaking his leg," Shizuo gripped the bottles in his hands and turned towards the door, he opened it and walked out. Shinra smiled while the slam of the door echoed in the apartment, he turned to Celty, if she had a head she would have tilted it to the side in confusion.

**[Why did you do that?]**

Shinra shrugged, "I have no idea." He walked back into the living room to continue watching the romantic comedy with Celty.

Meanwhile with Shizuo who was begrudging walking down the street to the Shinjuku district. Holding the medicine securely in his hand. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this stupid errand for Shinra. Why should he care about Izaya, even though a week ago he saved his life by killing all the gang members in the area, the police said they attacked each other which is a bit irrelevant.

After awhile of thinking of how this was a bad idea, and this was only going to end badly for both himself and Izaya. He kept walking until he arrived at Izaya's apartment flat, he walked into the building at headed towards the elevator, pressing the button almost rapidly until the door opened.

He got in and pressed the button to Izaya's floor. Waiting patiently, as patient as Shizuo Heiwajima could, he was entering danger zones just from coming to Izaya's apartment.

The double steel doors opened and he got out, strolling casually towards Izaya's door, he knocked but realized he was sick so he tried to doorknob and it was unlocked.

He walked inside the flea's apartment and looked around, it was silent and felt a little cold than usual. Shizuo closed the door and took a few steps closer.

"Flea, you here? I have something for you," Shizuo called out, but there was no sound. Nothing in the silent apartment, Shizuo sighed and walked over to Izaya's desk and placed the pills down.

"Well I'm done," He muttered to himself, desperately wanting to leave.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shizuo turned to where the scratchy toned voice came from, Izaya stood by the bottom of the stairs, wearing his usual black t-shirt and black simple pants. His hair was tousled everywhere, his eyes in an angry glare directed at Shizuo.

"Shinra wanted me to pass these along since you're sick and all," Shizuo said, looking away and was about to leave.

"Don't go," Izaya called out, which made Shizuo stop in his tracks. Narrowing his golden eyes at Izaya's weakened state, he couldn't believe his ears.

"What?"

Izaya chuckled, "Deaf now, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut it Flea, or I'll come over there and fucking kick your ass," Shizuo growled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Izaya tilted his head to the side, raising his brow, "Oh Shizu-chan, injuring someone who's sick is so low even for you," His grin widened at the taunt, Shizuo stayed content though from where he was standing.

"Just spit it out Izaya, tell me why you don't want me to go," Shizuo calmly said.

Izaya frowned, "Why are you doing errands for Shinra? Why for me of all people!?"

Shizuo shrugged, "Fucking pushy asshole made me do it, why does someone like you need my explanation for doing one good deed for an asshole like you?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, he walked carefully slow towards his computer desk, looking at the pills and back at Shizuo who was now tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's a bit unpredictable, which I fucking hate," Izaya seethed, he grabbed his coat from the chair and pulled his arms through the sleeves. "Thanks Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grunted and turned away, but before he could everything spun and he was lying on his back with Izaya sitting on top of him with a knife to his throat, Izaya's grin turned into a menacing smirk.

"I fucking hate that you're unpredictable, but that's what makes you so much fun!" Izaya dragged the tip of his blade across Shizuo neck who stayed completely still, realizing Izaya wasn't in the right condition to be acting high in mighty.

"Get the fuck off me," Shizuo growled through his teeth.

He leaned in close to Shizuo's face, "Get the fuck out."

With that Izaya got up from Shizuo who glared at him and did what he said without a single thought, Izaya kept his back to him, and the sound of the door slamming is what made Izaya's heart race a lot faster. He looked out the window and stared at the burning bright lights of the city.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you fucking excite me!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued._**


End file.
